CAndy shop twist
by Chocolate devil
Summary: The Akatsuki, which is a group of adoptive brothers, meet one very interesting girl. The first meeting is in a Candy shop, the next in a skateboard shop, and another in a book store. These eight boys have no clue what they are getting themselves into by becoming friends with this girl. She seems innocent enough, and sweet enough, but is she really?
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara-sempai, Tobi wants to go to the candy store!" A loud voice screamed through the house. Groans were heard from all rooms,most of the people living there not being morning people.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Another voice screamed, a screech coming from the room this fight was happening.  
Down in the living room of the house, a man with bright orange hair and lots of piercings sipped at his coffee. He was getting annoyed with the two youngest of their group's antics. A young women stood in the kitchen shaking her head.

"If they would just have taken Tobi there yesterday, this wouldn't be happening." She said,looking at her husband. He nodded his head, going back to the newspaper.

All the teenagers in this house hold were either adopted or fostered by Pein and Konan Ame. Pein looked over at his beautiful wife, cooking breakfast on a Saturday morning for 8 teenage boys and themselves. One of the many boys came walking downstairs, pulling on a black shirt. He had long black hair, still dripping water from his previous shower. His grey eyes looked around the kitchen, before he headed to get coffee.

"Itachi, can you please call down the rest of the boys?" Konan asked, putting the last plate of pancakes on the table. Itachi nodded, heading back the way he came.

Not even two minutes later, 7 boys rushed down the stairs, practically jumping on the table, grabbing food. Pein looked at the boys, thinking about everything that's happened over the years that he's had them.

When he came out of his thoughts, all the food on the table was gone, and Tobi was screaming again.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE CANDY STORE!I WANT TO!I WANT TO!" He screamed. Pein rolled his eyes, telling Deidara to take him to the store just down the road.

"You guys need to go and look around anyway, we did just move here."

After twenty minutes of getting ready, a fuming Deidara was heading out the door with a bouncing walked for about 5 minutes, before reaching the store ' Rose Petal Candy Shop'. Deidara glared at the store, before going in. The first thing he noticed wasn't all the bright colored candies, or how this place looked like it came right out of a children s book. What he noticed first was the girl working at the counter. She had scene styled cotton-candy colored hair, tied in two low pigtails, tied with bows. Matching pink skinny jeans covered her legs, and the long, black sleeved off the shoulder top she was wearing had a pink tank-top over it. From where he was standing, he could see the knee-high black converse she was wearing, while swinging her legs. The girl looked over at him, flashing a smile, shocking him with her avocado colored eyes.

"May I help you?" She asked, tipping her head to the side. Deidara smirked, walking over to her.

" I was just wondering if you've seen a boy with an orange eye patch run through here?" She nodded her head.

"He went down the chocolate ile. By the way, I'm Sakura. You must be one of the new students I've heard so much about at school. Are you going to Konoha high?" Sakura asked politely. Deidara nodded, and gave Sakura a charming smile.

"My brothers and I will be starting there next week at the beginning of school. I'm going to be in my second year,yeah." Deidara replied. "My adoptive parents are going to be the new teachers,hmm." Sakura nodded at this, smiling.

"My Aunt is the principle, oh and some advice; don't anger her. She has a bad temper. Some people say I inherited it." Sakura giggled, getting off the stool to put away some candies that just came in.  
Deidara trailed after her, and they talked, till Tobi was done finding what he wants.

"Sempie! Tobi found chocolate covered marshmallow balls!" Tobi ran to the front of the store, holding a colorful box of candies. He was bouncing in place by the counter, holding out his hands. Deidara glared at him, before grumbling and pulling out his wallet. He heard the giggle that he fell in love with during the past hour.

"That's three dollars. Oh and Deidara heres your recept." Sakura handed it to him, and when he looked down, he saw a cell phone number. He smirked before waving and leaving the store.

The brothers walked back to their big house, Tobi munching away on chocolate and marshmellows, and Deidara staring at the peice of paper he has in his hand. They walked through the big oak doors, and headed to the living room. Kisame and Hidan were playing some sort of fighting game, most likely Soul Caliber 5, Sasori was trying to fix one of his pupets and Itachi was reading. The other two were nowhere in site. Kisame looked up at them as they entered the red and black room, noticing the smile on Deidara's face.

"Hey what's up with you, Polly?" He asked, looking at the tv again. The others in the room looked over at him, waiting for an explaination.

Deidara sat down beside Sasori on the couch, pulling a pink tinted peice of paper out of his pocket, waving it in the air.

" I got the number of a cute girl, yeah." He exclaimed, pulling out his phone. When he clicked the home button on his black Iphone, he laughed. There on his lock screen, was Sakura, making a silly face. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she crossed her eyes.

"What are you laughing at Fuckface?" Hidan yelled, turning and grabbing Deidara's looked at the girl in the picture, eyes widening.

"Is this the bitch you were talking about?"Deidara nodded, grabbing his phone back.

Deidara started to text with Sakura, grinning even more like an idiot then he already does.

To:Saki-chan3  
From:Bomb master

Hey, Saki! What's up?un.

To:Dei Dei bird;)  
From:Strawberrycat  
Nothing much! Just packing for KHS. Whatchu doing?:)

To:Saki-Chan 3  
From:Bomb master  
Sitting with my brothers,yeah. Boooooring! Maybe I should pack?un.

To: Dei dei bird;)  
From:Strawberrycat  
I wish I had sibs!All I have is my cousins, who are actually pretty cool. Yeah you should def pack.

To:Saki-chan3  
From:Bomb master  
Okay, I'll go pack un:.( Bye bye now yeah

To: Dei dei bird  
From:Strawberrycat  
Bye bye Deidei!

Deidara stood up from the couch and headed upstairs to his and Sasori's room. LIke everyone else in the house, they had to share a room, and they hated it. On his side of the room, he pulled out his unpacked suitcase, and one of the boxes with his clothes. He started choosing clothes, and packing uniforms for the Mondays. Deidara was just about done, when Konan called everyone to lunch. Getting up, Deidara headed to the dining room to eat. Konan was still setting thing down some of the food, which consisted of a giant plate of grilled cheese and a big pot of tomato soup.

"So, did any of you actually leave the house today?" She asked sitting down. Grumbles were heard all around the table, and people filled up their plates.

"Deidara-sempai took Tobi to the Candy store!A really pretty girl worked there and Sempai got her number! Tobi thinks sempai likes her!" Tobi exclaimed, putting soup in his dinosaur bowl.

Everyone looked at Deidara, some of the guys smirking. Konan smiled, hoping that finally one of her boys got a girlfriend and not just a fangirl. Deidara blushed from all the attention, before eating a sandwich and looking away embarrassed.

"What-the fuck-ever. I'm going to find a skate shop around here." Hidan stood up, and left the kitchen.


	2. chapter 2

Hidan left the house, not bothering to actually say good bye to knew where he was going, so what was the point of formalities? He jumped into his silver jeep that he's forced to share with Kakuzu. Hidan drove to Konoha mall, parked, swearing at the idiot drivers that everywhere has. He jumped out, grumbling about some old bat that cut him off.

"Damn, don't they have a fucking map in this shit place?" Hidan mumbled to himself, finally finding Low Rider,after walking around for twenty minutes.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he bump into some one, making them fall over. Hidan looked down, seeing the girl on Deidara's phone. Only now her hair was down with a black bow in it. She glared up at him, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Watch where you're going next time, idiot!"She exclaimed. Hidan pointed at her, a dumb look on his face.

"How the Hell did that pansy get your number!I mean you are fucking hot!" He yelled, shocked that such a babe would even look Deidara's way.

"Pansy?" She asked, her lips going into an 'O' shape, eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, that fucking Deidara!"He yelled again.

"Oh,Deidara. He's not a pansy! He's anything but a flower. Those are flowers right? Whatever. I'm Sakura."Sakura held out her hand for him, after her mini rant.

He just swatted it away, going to look for a new longboard and new skateboard trucks. Sakura rolled her eyes, looking at the longboard he was looking at.

"That board is good for cruising. If you want something to go downhill or do tricks on, that's not it." She told him, rolling her eyes, looking at a Madrid board.

She put in down, and took off her shoes before stepping on. Testing out how loose the trucks are, sakura got off and put in back, slipping on the Skate shoes she was wearing.(Yes, she changed footwear.)

"I want a fucking board that I can ride down hill, I like getting fucking speed."He told her, putting his board back too.

Sakura smiled up at him, before showing him boards that are used to got downhill, explaining that they are stabile, but not enough that it limits the mobility at high speeds. She then went on to explain different brands, and which are the best in her opinion.

"Where the fuck did you learn all this shit?" He asked, after finding the perfect board for him. It was a Landyachtz Drop Wedge, which was good for downhill and high speeds. It had lots of foot space for his big feet, and it was an all-around good board.

"My dad was a huge fan of longboards and skate boards. Anything extreme actually. He would take me to shows, show me how to ride. Everything." Sakura got a sad smile on her face from talking about her dad." He died a couple years ago,so now it's just me and my Aunt now, along with my cousin and Uncle."

"Wow, that must Fucking parents were drunks. Child services took me the fuck away, and now I have a family." Hidan smiled,not smirked, smiled down at her. Her smile brightened at him, happy he finally smiled at her.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lung-_

Sakura pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading the text. A frown found it's way onto her face, before she shook her head. Sighing, she looked up at Hidan again.

"I have to go. Family dinner,since my cousin's and I are leaving to the school a day early." Sakura said, shaking her head out her hand, there was a bubblegum wrapper on her open palm."Take it, just in case, or you're bored or whatever."

Hidan took the wrapper, and looked to see it had a phone number on it. When he looked up again, Sakura was already out the door and heading towards the bus stop. Not wanting to go home just yet, Hidan looked around the mall for a while longer.

Finally getting bored of all the prep stores,(Preps aren't bad, I have a lot of prep offense intended.)he headed to a coffee shop called 'Youthful Coffee'. He walked up to the counter, giving a weird look to the boy clad in green spandex ready to take his order.

"Can I take your youthful order, sir?" He exclaimed, his bug like eyes bugging out even more.  
"I'll have a fucking coffee." Hidan glared at the over peppy boy, who practically pranced around making the coffee. A girl standing behind the counter gave the boy an exhausted look, before turning to Hidan.

"Sorry about 's just excited to get back to school. The total is $1.75." Hidan handed her two dollars, the other boy giving him his coffee.

He left the coffee shop, walking around sipping his coffee. He heard yelling in a little hallway, so he looked down it, only to see a pink blur leave through the emergencie only other person in the hallway was a cowaring man, nothing else. A scowl made it's way onto his face.

_Was that Sakura...?_

Highly confused, Hidan checked his phone, noticing it was actually aroun 5 O'clock. On his way out, he glared at anyone who looked his way, making a few kids cry. By the time he got to his car, he was pissed right off at nothing. Slicking back his already slicked back silver hair, he jumped into the jeep and drove home.

Once he got home, he slamed the front door, not bothering to say Hi to anyone before trudging up to his room. kakuzu was sitting on his bed, counting money he most likely snagged from someones wallet. When the bedroom door slamed, he looked up. Hidan flopped onto his bed, pulling out the gum wrapper and his phone. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes.

To: Hot Blossom  
From: Jashin Bitch  
Yo, were you yelling at some poor fuck in a hallway?

To:Old-young guy

From: Strawberrycat

No, I went home after sayin bye to ya.

To: Hot Blossom

From: Jashin Bitch  
Okay, what-fucking-ever.

"Boys! Suppers ready!" Konan called. Hidan got up, and stomped downstairs, kakuzu following.

For supper Konan made grilled chicken and spaughetti. All the boys sat down, and started to fill their plates, chowing down. Hidan,for once, didn't gulp down his food and just picked at it. He was thinking of what he saw in the hall way. He knew fear, and caused it to many people, and that man had been terrified.

"So Hidan,how was the mall?" Konan asked, tired of the silence. He just looked up and glared at everyone.

" I met Deidara's little girlfriend. She gave me her number." He grumbled."How the fuck did such a hot bitch ever think of giving a She-male her fucking number?"

"Hey,un! I'm sexy and you know it,yeah." Deidara exclaimed. Tobi shot up right after he said that, screaming.

"Tobi knows Deidara -sempai is sexy! He's is, he is!"

Everything got quiet for a minute, before everyone started laughing. Itachi was even laughing. He was laughing hard enough to fall out of his chair,making everyone turn to him.

"Dude, Tobi, I think you broke him." Kisame said. Zetsu just shook his head, getting up and going to his garden that he started.

"Hmm, maybe I should get some new flowers for it tomorrow."He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Zetsu stood up, covered in dirt, after making more room for the flowers he was going to buy tomorrow. He hasn't decided what type of flowers he was going to get yet, but he knew he wanted something that would make the garden stand out. He headed inside the house, heading to his room.

Tobi was already in his boxer briefs, laying on his bed listening to his Ipod. He didn't even look up at Zetsu as he entered the room. Zetsu grabbed a pair of pj pants and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. Turning on the tap for the water to heat up, he turned to glare at the image in the mirror. He has always had problem with his appearance. Extremely tan on one side and pale on the other? Green hair? He's always thought that no one could love him. (I Love Zetsu for one.) He just jumped in the shower, doing what he needed to do, before getting out and drying off. Zetsu put his pants on and headed to bed.

**~Spider pig, spider pig does whatever a spider pig does~**

Zetsu slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He got up, throwing on some blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Realizing that no one else was up, he wrote a note before leaving the house. Zetsu walked for about twenty minutes, before he heard yelling from the park he was passing. Looking over, he noticed a girl trying to break up some kids in a circle. He just walked over to the group.

The kids, feeling another presence entering the park, looked over at him, before running away, crying for their mommies. The girl reached down to pick up a necklace. He studied the girl for a moment, her hair was dark blue and eyes a milky white. Zetsu walked away, not even glancing back when she thanked him. He only stopped when a shorter girl stopped him.

"It's rude not to say you're welcome, I hope you know." Her green eyes glared up at him. Her pink hair was in a briad on her right shoulder, and she wasn't wearing a shirt..a bikini top yes, a bright pink and black bikini top, along with black boxers. He raised his eyebrow at this.

"you're not wearing clothes." He stated. She rolled her eyes.

" It's not illegal, just frowned a pawn." Was her reply. She just glared harder at him, till he turned around and said you're welcome to the blue haired girl. She blushed and walked away, playing with her pink haired girl didn't follow, but held out her hand.

"I'm your name?"

"Zetsu."

"Cool, like your skin tones."

"What?" He was utterly shocked that someone didn't find his skin weird. Sakura smiled up at him and held out her hand,again. He took it this time, and when he retracted it, looked and saw a piece of paper. When he looked up again, she was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he took out his phone. 10 am. He put the number on the paper in his phone and stated to walk back, a small smile on his face.  
When he got back, Konan said hello, and then sat down with everyone else. They ate breakfast in silence, most of the boys not really awake. Itachi and Kakuzu were the first ones done, Kisame following shortly after.

"I need to go to the book store." Kisame said. Itachi nodded, and went to put his shoes one.

"I have to go to the bank, so we can take the same car. Saves gas and money." The three boys went to get ready. Hidan just rolled his eyes at Kakuzu and his money.

* * *

Short chapter, and after a little while. My internet wasn't working, and I have trouble with Zetsu so if anyone has pointers for writing about him,PLEASE TELL ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu climbed into the drivers seat of Itachi's and Kisame's black and blue Ferrari. Itachi got into the passengers seat, before Kisame could call shot gun. He scowled, squishing into the back seat. The car started, and they were off to the bank.

"Why can't we have a bank within walking distance? It would save money on gas."Kakuzu mumbled to himself,Kisame rolling his eyes at th money-obsessed teen. Itachi pulled out a book, the cover being orange.(Can you guess?)

They arrived at Konoha Bank, all of them getting out and going into the bank. Kisame went to get some money, so he could buy a book on Oceanology, and Kakuzu went to put money into his account, about $1029. Itachi just sood by a plant,looking around waiting for his brother's to be finished. He saw a girl tapping her foot, waiting for someone. She looked annoyed with the fact, and looked at the watch on her wrist. The gothic purple plaid skirt she was wearing went to about mid-thigh, a thick black checkered spike belt around her hips. A skin tight purple tanktop rested under a black vest. Purple lace gloves and black knee-high boots brought the outfit together. Her pink hair was in a high ponytail, and Itachi was just mesmerized by her green eyes. The thick eyeliner made them pop, and the pout on her face made her look slightly innocent. He went over to her, hoping to start a conversation, when a boy came and gave her a hug. Frowning, he went in search of his brothers.

Itachi found them ready to leave, so they went to 'Ready Books' bookstore,his thoughts still on the green-eyed girl. Kisame was rambling away about something, not getting any answers from the two silent boys. They arrived at the run down bookstore, just as a motorcycle arrived, too. Two people climbed off, pulling the helmets off. One was a red-haired boy, who looked an awfully lot like Sasori. The other was the pink haired girl, with mesmerizing green eyes. They headed into the store, not even looking at the boys that pulled up next to the bike.

Itachi jumped out of the car and chased them inside, leaving the other two dumbfound. He found her in the Oceanology section talking to Kisame, since it took him about ten minutes to find her. She giggled at something he said, and Itachi scowled and walked over.

"Hello Kisame, who is your friend?" He asked. Kisame turned at the chilly underness of the question.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She was helping me find a book." Kisame said back, jesturing to the smiling girl.

Before she could say hi, a tall brunette came up to Itachi, leaned over a bit so he could see her already hanging out breasts. Sakura rolled her eyes, and jutted out her hip.

"Hi," The brunette tried to make her voice sultry," I'm Kelsea. What to go to the back?"

The girl leaned over more, trying to get Itachi to look down her shirt. Itachi just looked past her at Sakura's annoyed expression, smirking. Kelsea noticed,and turned to Sakura.

"What's your problem? Jealous that I can talk to such a hottie and you can't?" Kelsea mocked, laughing at her own insult. She then noticed the Sasori look-a-like came up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He smirked at the gawking brunette.

"Well, now I knowthe reason you're hanging out with three guys. You're a freaking whore! I should have guessed with that bad dye job." She exclaimed. Sakura smirked before thinking the perfect thing to say, from what she heard on Family Guy a couple days ago.

"Kelsea, I think I have a theory about why you're such a bitch. You see, Kelsea, you're popular because you developed early and started putting out when you were 12, but now, you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So you pick on others to avoid the inevitable realization that once your body is used up by age 19, you're gonna be a worn-out, chalky skin, burlap sack that even your stepdad won't want. How's that? Am I in the ball park?" kelsea's eyes started to water, as she turned around and ran away, crying.

Kisame started to laugh, the other boys chuckling. Itachi held out his hand to the red-head, and the red-head shook his hand.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku,Sakura's friend." Itachi nodded, before introducing himself.

"Itachi Uchiha." They both froze at the last name, getting dark looks on their faces. Seconds later, the dark look disappeared, along with those two.

"Wow, what's their problem?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged, and turned to go fined Kakuzu, leaving Kisame to chose his book and pay.

Itachi found Kakuzu reading a book called 'Accountants and 100 mistakes made'.(Not a real book.) He sat down next to the stitched teen, and waited for Kisame to come get them. Leaving to the Ferrari, Itachi saw the motorcycle was gone. He glared at the parking space, getting into the front, not caring Kisame called shot gun.

The ride home was silent, as was the lunch that followed. Everyone could feel the Uchiha's bad mood and didn't want to aggitate him even more. Hidan got annoyed with the silence after awhile.

"CAN SOMEONE START A FUCKING CONVERSATION!"He more or less yelled. Pein and Konan glared at his foul language. No one replied to his outburst, so he just grumbled and headed upstairs to pack.

After lunch the rest of the boys went and did the same, leaving Deidara alone, seeing as he already packed. He just ended up sitting and watching tv,wondering if he'll see Sakura tomorrow, four other boys wondering the same.

* * *

Thanks to the two people that gave me advice for Zetsu. You know who you are ;) And yes, there are going to be hostile feelings between Sakura and Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next day, Sasori was the first up. He looked over at Deidara snoring in his bed, head off the side. He rolled his eyes, before getting up. Pulling out the school uniform for the first day, he looked at it. The uniform was a white long-sleeved button up with dark green pants. It came with a pink and green striped tie and the shirt had a pink and green leaf and flower crest on the right breast pocket. He glared at the outfit before getting dressed.

When Sasori was finished getting dressed,instead of going to get breakfast, he walked over to Deidara and pushed his feet off the bed. Deidara's head was the first thing to hit the floor, the rest of his body folowing with a BANG!

"What was that for,un!" Deidara whined at him.

Sasori just rolled his eyes at his brother, before grabbing his suitcase and went to get a bowl of Fruity Cherios. They were gross but Kakuzu said they were the same as fruit Loops and were cheaper. He was wrong. Fruity Cheerios were NOT the same as Fruit Loops, and Sasori was NOT happy with the outcome of Kakuzu's grocery shopping.

He sat down at the table, glaring at the bowl in front of him. Colored circles floated around in white milk. deidara came down not long after, his uniform unbuttoned at the top and his tie lose around his neck. Deidara walked into the kitchen to grab an apple, and just leaned against the counter, smirking at the older boy. Sasori began to get annoyed, his eye twitching.

"What do you want, Brat?" He growled, getting even more annoyed when Deidara's smirk grew.

"Nothing,un." Deidara hummed a small tune as he went to put away his apple core.

Sasori studied the younger boy,before noticing what he was laughing at. Instead of a pink and green crest and tie, Deidara's were green and blue. His was pink, not blue. Sasori's eyes widened. He looked down at his chest and noticed how there was space between the shirt and his chest, unlike the rest which was slim on him. He had a girls uniform shirt. .Shirt. GIRLS!

" You switched my uniform!" He yelled, most likely waking up those still asleep.

"Jashin, can you two ever shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled from the stairs, his shirt unbuttoned all the way.

They both stared at him for a minute, before bursting out in had his shirt on, only his shirt on. Hidan looked confused for a moment, before Kisame came down the stairs behind him. Kisame got a horrified look on his face.

"Hidan put some damn pants on! No one wants to see your ugle ass!"Kisame screamed, covering his eyes. He tried to continue on his way down the stairs, not realizing Hidan was still in front of him.

They tumbled down the stairs, Hidan landing on top. They were frozen in a *clears throat* compromising position. Hidan was straddling Kisame, arms beside his head. Kakuzu was the next down the stairs, took one look at the two on the floor, then to the other two laughing their asses off.

"I owe Zetsu twenty-bucks." He mumbled stepping over the two frozen idiots, and headed into the kitchen.

Sasori was trying to calm down, failing miserably. He finally stopped when Pein came down and glared at the scene. Not wanting to be caught in the yelling that was about to start, he grabbed his stuff and headed out to his and Deidara's Honda his bags into the trunk, he sat in the driver's seat till Deidara came out,not even ten minutes later.

"I wanted to drive,un." Deidara whined, only to be ignored. Instead, he pulled out his phone and texted Konan telling her they would meet them at the school.

The drive to the school was boring, having to go across Konoha and about twenty minutes out of the city. The school itself was amazing. It had a castle like feel, being made of grey rock and brick. The whole place looked like something out of a fairytale book, but more creepy and real. The two boys looked at each other. Without saying anything, they got out of the car and went to the front building. They couldn't see inside the school grounds, with the 10 foot wall and everything. Inside the foyer the walls were green, and the carpet navy blue, the furniture matching those two colors. The fire place on the left wall didn't have any wood in it, seeing as it was still August. There was a desk at the other end, looking like a receptionists desk. The lady sitting at it had short dark brown hair, and was working on her computer. Deidara strutted up to the desk and cleared his throat.

" Can we get our room keys,please,un?" He asked. The lady didn't even look up, before pulling out four pieces of paper and two keys. Deidara walked back over to Sasori, handing him two of the papers and a key.

"Room 409, building 2." Sasori read out loud, looking at one of the papers. On the key were the numbers 409-2.

Sasori started walking toward the car, Deidara following behind. When Sasori was able to see the Prelude, he saw a girl standing looking at it. She was wearing a pink and grey plaid skirt and a grey blazer. He could see the light pink button up shirt peeking out of her sleeve. Sasori couldn't see her hair since it was tucked inside a grey beanie.

"Hey,yeah!" Deidara yelled. The girl looked up, green eyes shining. Hey eyes widened at Deidara, before she came running to them.

Looking over at him, Sasori realized the blonde was smiling widely at the girl. She ran up to the 15-year-old, and gave him a big hug. After they finished hugging, she turned to Sasori.

"Hi, I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura held out her hand. He stared at it.

"This is Sasori,un. One of my brothers,yeah. He's a year older."Deidara introduced him. Sakura put her hand down, taking the papers from Deidara's hands.

"Building 2, room 409. Hey, that's across from my room. I'm in building 1, room 18. Sasori, can I see your time table too?" Sasori nodded and handed her the paper."I'll write down the classes I have with you two, since I take some higher grade classes." Sakura pulled out a pen, still looking at the papers.(The classes Sakura has with them will be marked with a :))  
Sasori's Timetable:

Breakfast.7:30am  
1st period: Language Arts:Genma.(:  
2nd period: Math: Asuma  
Lunch(:  
3rd period: Social: Kuranei  
4th period: Physics: Kakashi(:  
Dinner(:  
5th period: Art: Iruka(:  
6th period:Gym:Gai  
Deidara's Timetable:

Breakfast(:6:30am  
1st period:Physics:Kakashi  
2nd period:Gym:Gai(:  
Lunch(:  
3rd period:Social:Kuranei(:  
4th period:Math:Asuma (:  
Dinner(:  
5th period:Art:Iruka (:  
6th period: Language Arts:Genma.

Sakura handed the boys back their timetables,smiling.

"I have a free period at the end of everyday. Also Art will change everyday, between photoghraphy, home-ec, and digital arts. Once a month we will have one of those classes, the rest of the time we'll be working on our own projects." She told them. Sasori nodded, and went to get his stuff from the car. Deidara followed, Sakura helping and showing them to their dorm.

"See you guys at dinner time!" sakura said, leaving the apartment like room. They had their own walk-in closets and bathroom, a king sized bed on either side of the room.

As soon as Sakura left, Deidara turned to an ever silent Sasori.

"So,un. What do you think of Sakura?" Sasori just smirked at him.

"She's definitely my type."

Deidara sweat-dropped at this.

* * *

Hey!Okay, in one of the chapters, Itachi was reading a book. I gave a little hint to what book it was, and if you don't remember go find the chapter cause I don't remember exactly what chapter. Who ever can guess the next chapter, gets a story with any pairing they want. That or just virtual cookies,cakes and hugs. Your choice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the first day of school, and Kakuzu was up, getting ready for his Pre-College classes. The Pre-College classes were only two hours a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. The rest of the day were lectures or the students were working in places around campus. Going into the bathroom attached to his and Hidan's room, he decided to just wash his face and put on his uniform. The Pre-College uniforms consisted of black slacks, a button-down shirt and green tie. Unlike the high school uniforms, the emblem on the right breast pocket was twin green leaves behind a sword pointing down. Leaving the bathroom, Kakuzu saw his silver-haired roommate drooling in bed.

"Hidan, get up, or you will be late for breakfast." Kakuzu said, throwing a text book at his head.

Groaning, Hidan looked at the man who threw the book at his head. Glaring, he got up and went to put his uniform on. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, grabbing his book bag, he headed to breakfast. Leaving building 3, looking back to make sure he has memorized his room number. Room 234. Passing the media room, that has five flat screens, gaming systems and DVD players, then passing the kitchen to the door.(Think of the dorms from House of night series.)

Kakuzu was passing building 1, someone bulldozed into him. Falling to the ground, Kakuzu didn't get a good look at the person till a female voice started to apologize profosly. He looked up, seeing a girl with short brown hair and black eyes. He was about to get up, when a blonde girl came running up to them.

"Hey Sakamoto, leave the poor guy alone! Everyone knows you throw yourself at any attractive guy." The blond one said.(If no one can guess, matsuri is going to be with Ami and Kin, who are going to be like the bad guys or whatever.)

"Whatever Yamanaka, you used to run with use, till that Haruno bitch got to you." Miss Sakamoto yelled at Miss Yamanaka.

Kakuzu studied the two girls, noticing the difference in uniforms. Miss Yamanaka had a pink and grey plaid skirt,a pale pink button-down shirt,rolled up to her elbows, and a grey sweater-vest. Her white socks went to midthigh, and she was wearing black ankle boots. All in all she looked very fashionable. Miss Sakamoto,on the other hand,had a blue plaid skirt, about two inches above midthigh, a white button-down shirt, three undone at the bottom and two at the top, leaving four done up, knee high white socks with blue bows at the top, and blue pumps.

Slowly backing away from the cat-fight that was brewing, Kakuzu bolted to the dining room. Entering the large oak doors, he looked around for anyone he knew, before going to get a bowl of cereal. Looking at his watch, Kakuzu noticed it was 6:45 am, and that most of the others wouldn't be out of bed yet. Looking around again, he spotted a blonde ponytail. kakuzu started walking that way, to get a better look. As were his predictions, the blonde sitting at a table beside the doors, was Deidara and he was sitting across from a pink haired girl and green eyed boy. The boy and Deidara were arguing over something.

"Deidara." Kakuzu said, walking behind the boy, who jumped three feet in the air.

"Kakuzu,un. This is Sakura and Gaara." When he said the name of the boy it was filled with malace. Gaara rolled his eyes, and glared back at him.

Studying that girl, he noticed she was wearing the same as the blonde Miss Yamanaka, but no other girl was wearing that uniform. Gaara was wearing the normal boys uniform. kakuzu sat down, and after about ten minutes they were joined by two more blondes, a brunette, a blue haired girl and another red head. All the girls were wearing the same uniform. Gaara got up, leaving, muttering about annoying blondes. Deidara glared at his back.

"Kakuzu, this is Ino Yamanaka, and Temari Sabuko." Sakura gestured to the two blondes, then continued the rest of the introductions."The girl with the buns is Tenten Buki, the dark haired girl is Hinata Hyuuga, and last but not least, is Tayuya Red."

All the girls said hi or waved at him, before all of them but Sakura and Tenten got up. Even Deidara got up. They waved good bye, going to their classes, since there was no homeroom. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the girls, before Tenten started to explain.

"Our class starts later, since I'm in my second year and Sakura has a second year class first."

Kakuzu nodded."So, why is both of your uniforms different then all the other girl uniforms?"  
Sakura and Tenten shared a look.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." Was his answer. Before he could ask anymore, the girls got up, and started to head to class. Waving at him, Sakura gave a wink.

shaking his head, Kakuzu got up and headed to class 12 in the Pre-College division. The building was like all other buildings at this school, old. When he found room 12, he walked in, a man with long white hair greeted him.

" I'm Jariaya, the principles Husband. You must be Kakuzu. Pein talks highly of you. Pein also was one of my students." The man introduced. Kakuzu nodded and took a seat in-front of the room.

A man sat beside him, mutturing under his breath. All that kakuzu could hear from him was 'Troublesome mother, signing me up.' The rest of the class went like this. The boy muttering and kakuzu ignoring. That is, until a pink haired girl came crashing into the room.

* * *

Yay,someone guessed the right answer. Thank you to everyone that guessed, but the winner is...xxneonblackxx(Guest) The story will beposted by next week, and it's going to be HidanxSakura. I'm not the best at making funny stories, but I'll try!


	7. Chapter 7

"Uncle Jaraiya! Naruto got in trouble again, and wants you to escort him back to his dorm. Remember what happened last time." Sakura said, bouncing in place.

Kakuzu looked up at the girl talking to his teacher. She was the same girl that he met earlier this he wasn't looking, Kakuzu pulled out his phone and texted his brothers.

To: Brohans  
From: Money man  
You all know the pink haired girl, right? Did you know she's related to one of the teachers? Who is also married to the head master?

To: Bastard  
From: Janshin Bitches  
No the fuck way! She can seriously get us some fucking leiniensy.

To: Money guzzler  
From: Bomb Master  
Yeah,un. She told me when we first met, yeah.

Kakuzu didn't get anymore replies, and looked up to see the teacher was gone. Turning to the guy next to him, he asked.

" Where'd the professor go?"

"He went to get his adoptive son. My idiot friend probably pulled another prank on The head master." He informed, going back to sleep.

Kakuzu shook his head, finishing the notes on the board.

~The sexy beast will get you with the candy bowl!~

Kisame was trying to find his class, but to his misery and embarrassment, he failed. Sighing, he decided he would walk around the school, finding where his other classes were. While heading to the east wing, trying to find his nexts classes, he ran into a very familiar pink haired girl, who was being followed by a tall white haired man.

"Hey, Sakura, been a day hasn't it?" Kisame called.

Sakura turned to the blue haired 3rd year. When she saw who it was, a smile lit up her face. With bouncy steps, she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Kisame, hey. This is my uncle, Jaraiya, Uncle, this is the guy I told you about from the bookstore, Kisame Hoshigaki." Sakura introduced Kisame to her uncle, the said man smiled and waved before continuing on his marry way.

"Where's he goin'?" Kisame asked the petit girl. She beamed up at him.

"My cousin, Naruto, pulled a prank on one of his teachers and got sent to our Aunt, who is the head master."(So how this works is that Sakura Mom and Kushina were sisters and Tsunade was a close family friend and also Sakura's godmother, so they're not blood related.)

"What was the prank? I mean if it got him sent to the office..."

" It was just him putting a chalk board eraser in the door. Since the teacher is always late there's no need to think it's going to fall on anyone else. Why are you wondering the halls during class?" Sakura asked him. Kisame gave her a sharky grin, before rubbing the back of his neck.

" I got lost and couldn't find my class. So now I'm trying to find my next class in this big ass school of yours." Sakura giggled at this, awferring to show him where his next classes are.

Kisame agreed, and Sakura took his timetable.

_Breakfast_  
_1st:Social Studies:Kuranei_  
_2nd:Language Arts:Genma_  
_Lunch_  
_3rd:Physics:KAkashi_  
_4th:Swimming:Gai_  
_Dinner_  
_5th:Gym:GAi_  
_6th:MAth:Asuma_

"Oh hey, your second class is next to your first one." Sakura smiled up at the blue teen, and started to walk down the hall way.

Kisame followed after her, neither one talking till they reached Genma's class. Before either could say anything, the bell rang. People rushed out of the class. Sakura followed Kisame into the class, seeing as all her stuff was here.

"Ah, Sakura, since you showed him to the class, you must know Kisame already." A red-head said from the seat beside Sakura's smiled at him, grabbing her book-bag.

"Actually, yeah, I do know him. We met a couple days ago at a book store." Sakura waved good-bye to Kisame as the two left class. Kisame glared at the back of Sasori's head, jealous of his short time with the pinkette.

~_Crayons can make lipstick, therefor putting on lipstick is an art_~

Deidara was waiting in the gym for his beautiful friend. Tobi was next to him boucing, excited to see 'Candy girl' again. Most girls were watching the handsom blonde, trying to show off their assets in the gym uniform. Most girls had blue short-shorts and a white t-shirt, but a select few had pink ones. The girls that had pink ones were the girls Sakura introduced this morning at breakfast

.  
Sakura walked out of the change room, pink shorts and black t-shirt on. Like the other girls in the pink, they had black shirts not white.

_What makes them special,yeah?_

Deidara has been wondering this since this morning.

"Candy Girl!Tobi is here!Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, making everyone in the gym look at him. Sakura smiled, and walked over to them.

"Deidara, how was your first class?" Sakura asked. Deidara blushed, then smirked.

"It was good,un. Even if the teacher picked on me, and Gaara kept putting sand down my shirt. Where does he get all that sand,yeah?" Sakura laughed at the sand comment, before waving.

"I have no clue. Gotta go, girls and boys have to get they're physicle fitness test done seperately." Sakura started walking to the group of girls, all in pink.

"Bye, Sakura." He said, dragging Tobi to the bleachers.

* * *

The oneshot should be up, and sorry if it's not funny. I'm not good at humour,most of the time if there's humour it's by accident. The name of the oneshot is going to be 'Bar Night'. Oh and I think I forgot to mention, but the book he was reading was Icha I cha Paradise


End file.
